


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cheerleader, Cougar - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Summer has lived in her new house for over two weeks, and she's just now starting to meet the neighbors. Thankfully, the first one she meets is a tall and beautiful cougar of a woman, who has a nice goth look to her. Follow them along as they meet up, have some fun, and find some love.I'm going to add more tags as i progress the story, the first two chapters are just plot with some fluff and a little angst. There is going to be sex. This was also a spur of the moment story that spiraled into it's own entity, so...yeah.





	1. Nice to meet you

            “Ugh. Ten more minutes.” The alarm didn’t care. Summer sighed as she tried to reach her hand out and turn it off, but she missed, knocking a glass of water of her bedside table. “Damnit. Fine I’m getting up.” Summer grunted as she sat up in bed, turning off her alarm and picking up her glass, thankfully it didn’t shatter.

            “Ugh. I hate-wait, its Saturday.” Summer immediately brightened up at that. “So why am I awake so early?” Her phone seemed to hear her and immediately replied with a notification. She picked it up, squinting her eyes at the bright screen.

            “I must have been really tired last night.” She checked her list, her face dropping at each one. “Oh, right, I live alone. I’m a big girl now.” She sighed as she put her glasses on, getting out of bed and walking over to her restroom.

            “Meaning, I have work to do, even on the weekend…yay.” Her emotionless ‘excitement’ showed exactly how she felt. She got started on her normal routine. Shower, teeth, she forwent makeup since she wasn’t planning on doing any big running around today, then started her coffee. “Okay…finish unpacking a few things, that will take a good part of the morning. Then yard work, trash, and get to know the neighbors.”

            She smiled, shaking her head, “Get to know the neighbors, sure, I’ve lived here for a whole two weeks now and the only interactions have been ‘Hi and Bye’. This will totally be fruitful.” She finished up making her coffee and set to work.

            Thankfully her small townhouse didn’t have a lot of rooms, which meant she didn’t have much to unpack. “Personal stuff…oh I was looking for these, need shelves to display these figures though.” Summer hummed as she kept unpacking, smashing down boxes, putting up decorations and posters, really just fully decorating her house.

            “Oh, its my old cheerleading uniform, I bet this still fits.” Summer chuckled as she looked herself over in her mirror, holding her uniform over her. “I’d probably look better out of sweats, but I don’t feel like doing a personal fashion show.” She smiled as she hung up her old uniform, going back to unpacking.

            A few hours passed, and Summer was finally done. “That took a lot longer than expected.” She checked her clock, “And it’s noon, great.” She sighed as she began to maneuver through the piles of boxes and trash, making her way to her front door. “I think I’ll just eat out this once, then go grocery shopping. Let’s get this place cleaned up first.”

            Summer pulled open her door, blinking in the bright sunlight as she walked to the curve, several bags of trash in her hands. She pulled open the lid, shoving several bags in at once. “Garbage day.”

            “Silent night, deadly night two.” Summer looked to where the voice came from and her heart fluttered. Standing on the fence was one of her apparent neighbors, and damn was she a sight to see.

            “It’s nice to see you doing more than just going to work and coming home, I get to finally meet you.” The woman leaning on her fence was like out of a dream. She was tall, like, damn tall, even though Summer was a bit on the short side so a lot of people were tall to her, she was still probably over six foot. She looked older, a couple lines darting her face, her body a bit chubby, just now showing her age.

            “You okay?” Summer shook her head, nodding as she closed her garbage can, walking up to her neighbor. _‘Those fucking tits’_ Summer had to stop to make sure she didn’t blurt that out accidentally, seeing that her neighbor was still smiling she obviously hadn’t.

            “Yeah, I’m fine just…uh, m-my name is Summer. I uh…” Summer just could not stop staring, and it wasn’t only due to her massive rack.

            “Moved in and have been busy, I can tell. I’m Iris. Iris Hartnet.” Iris held her hand out and Summer took it, admiring her black nails. Summer had seen older woman, and goths, but never an older goth. Sure, they were bound to exist, but she’d never seen one, wow she was acting like Iris was an endangered animal.

            “So, what are you more surprised by?” Summer blushed as she looked up at Iris, who covered her mouth, chuckling warmly. “It’s fine, you can be honest.”

            “Well at first it was your height, then your…chest. But right now, I just find it pretty cool to see that you’re goth.”

            “Older women can’t be goth these days?” Iris pouted, playfully of course, but it made Summer feel a little bad.

            “W-well you’re not that old.”

            “How old do you think I am?”

            “Uh…thirties?”

            Iris burst out laughing, clutching her soft midsection. _‘Fuck your laugh is arousing me.’_ Summer held her breath as Iris stopped laughing, thinking she had actually said that one out loud. “You’re so kind, but I’m a little past that. I’m forty-seven.”

            Summer’s eyes grew wide. “Wait what?”

            Iris smiled, her cheeks becoming a rose red as her midnight black hair flowed past her neck. “Aw you’re so sweet. But yes. I’m in my late forties, and already retired. I am very goth, I have been since I was twelve, and you are just so cute when you blush.”

            Summer’s face heated up as her blush grew intensely, she was just melting under this cougar’s eyes. “I uh…thank you so much. It uh…was really nice to meet you.”

            “Would you like to come in for some lunch?”

            “YES.” Summer sealed her lips, beyond embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

            Iris giggled, standing up to her full height, at least a full foot above Summer. “Then come on over.” ~

            “Thank you so much Iris, it was delicious.” Iris smiled as she took up Summer’s plate, sauntering over to her sink. Summer could not take her eyes off Iris’s ass, pretty much her entire body was hypnotizing. Iris looked back to her and Summer quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught eyeballing her host.

            Instead she decided to check out her décor, and it was rather impressive. A vast majority of her walls were covered with posters of bands: The Cure, The Sisters of Mercy, Joy Division. A good number Summer had only heard of, but never really cared for them. Whatever wasn’t covered in posters had different gothic themed statues.

            The biggest one was a crucified vampire in the corner, the detail was astonishing. “I bought that when I travelled to Transylvania. Great trip. It was handmade in the late eighteen-hundreds, one of a kind.”

            “Wow.” Summer gawked at the image. It was simple in theory, just a female vampire pinned to a cross. But the amount of detail, combined with the overall beauty of the color and paint, it was definitely priceless.

            “And what about these?” Summer stood up and walked over to a sort of china cabinet setup. Inside there were numerous figurines of dark clad women, some in fabric, others in armor, and a few were mostly naked.

            “Those are from a similar source.” Summer gasped near silently as Iris had somehow snuck up behind her, her breasts gently nudging her shoulder, making her blush. “I travelled to Europe, can’t remember exactly where, its been a long time. But anyways, I met this older woman who was selling this porcelain pieces, she was having financial problems, so she had no choice.”

            Iris opened the cabinet, pulling out one of the armor-clad figures. “This one was apparently a depiction of Joan of Arc, I couldn’t resist. So, I bought her entire collection, twice the price they were worth, despite her arguing.” She smiled down to Summer, who blushed from the warm look, putting the figure back inside.

            “So…I don’t mean to ask but, what do you do? For a living I mean. Because all this stuff, it can’t be cheap.” She motioned to the room in general, to all the figures, statues, posters, which, now that she looked closer, were all signed.

            “Well right now I’m retired. I actually retired really early, hence the travelling.” She walked back into the kitchen, Summer following and mentally salivating over her ass. She walked over to her counter and started making some coffee. “Would you like some?”

            “Um…yes please. Thank you.” Iris nodded and began brewing. “But anyways. I graduated high school like…five years early? Didn’t do college, don’t regret it one bit. Instead I just…invested.” She poured two cups of coffee, well, one cup and a massive mug, setting the cup in front of Summer with sugar and creamer. “I know that sounds boring, but it got me money, I actually became an online consultant once the internet began picking up, big companies paying me a portion of what they’d make for their investments.”

            “That’s still impressive, nonetheless. You must have a lot of foresight.” Summer poured a couple spoons of sugar and enough cream to satisfy a sugar addict and wasn’t even surprised that Iris was drinking her coffee black.

            “Well foresight is part of it. I mostly just created a formula for investment. Really when you look at the world, everything can be predicted with formulas, even the seemingly random stuff.” Iris blushed, realizing she was rambling, “But enough about little old me, tell me about you.”

            _‘You’re definitely not little, and I don’t mind old’_ Summer bit her lip as she took another sip of coffee, lookup into Iris’s eyes, noticing their color for the first time. A bright, vibrant blue, just like ice. “Um, not much to say about me honestly. I’m just your normal twenty-three-year-old. Graduated college earlier this year, landed a humble desk job doing your normal logistics stuff.”

            “It takes a mathematical mind to do logistics.”

            “Well I don’t mean to brag, but I do all my calculations in my head, always have. Even though people assumed I was a ditz in high school just because I was a cheerleader.”

            Iris seemed to brighten up suddenly. “Oh? A cheerleader and a genius, so much in a single package. You’re going to make someone very happy.”

            Summer blushed, burying her face in her coffee, figuratively speaking of course. “I’m no genius, especially compared to someone like you.”

            “Sweetie. You have to be more confident in your abilities.” She reached her hand out and took Summer’s hand into hers, making the girl’s heart rate skyrocket. “You’re probably much more intelligent and capable than you think you are. You’re twenty-three and already own a house, that is a feat in and of itself these days.”

            “Thank you. I’m sure you’re a huge inspiration for your kids.”

            “Oh, heavens no. I don’t have any children. Never even been married. Couldn’t find the right person to settle down with.”

            “Maybe you could settle with me.” Iris blinked, leaning back with a confused look.

            Summer’s heart dropped, along with her jaw. She had actually said that out loud, to Iris. “I…uh…I’m so…I didn’t…uh…I’ll…I’m sorry.” Summer stood up to leave, her face as red as a tomato, her blonde hair a flurry as she twisted around.

            She didn’t even manage a single step before a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. “I’m so sorry Iris I didn’t mean to say that I’ll leave, and I won’t mmmph-” Summer was silenced as she was spun around, not by a hand, but soft, black lips meeting her own.

            Iris had her eyes closed, moaning gently as she held Summer in place. Summer’s heart was still racing, but not with embarrassment, more…the thrill, and arousal. She closed her eyes as she reached her hands up, running her fingers through Iris’s cascading black locks, and across her cheeks.

            Summer had kissed girls, it wasn’t new to her, but the way Iris kissed her, the way her tongue utterly dominated her own, and with a skill she’d never experienced, it was obvious this wasn’t Iris’s first time. Finally, they separated, their tongues touching until they couldn’t touch anymore. Summer was left panting as Iris closed her mouth, smiling mischievously.

            She gently pushed Summer along, scooting the two of them to her front door. Iris opened the door, nudging Summer out, but still holding on to her face, leaning down so she was next to her ear. “Come back in a few hours, wear something nice. I’ll have a delicious dinner cooked, and we can talk about…settling down~” Summer’s heart felt like it stopped as Iris parted from Summer, smiling as she slowly closed the door, leaving Summer on her porch.

            “I have a date.” Summer turned around, and began walking to her house, as if in a trance. “I have a date with a hot cougar next door.” She smiled as she slowly walked up to her house and opened the door, walking inside and closing the door, leaning back against it, sliding down slowly.

            “Oh…shit.”


	2. A real Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has a date, and a secret. And the secret is tearing at her, for multiple reasons

            “Oh shit.” The sudden realization of what just happened, along with what was coming, hit Summer like a truck. “Oh shit.” Summer turned around and nearly jumped off of Iris’s porch, running down her front yard and to her own house. Throwing open the door and slamming it shut, leaning against it, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

            “Oh fuck.” Summer clutched her head as she sank down against the door. “What…how…” Summer couldn’t form words. The only thing that was in her mind, the only DAMN thing that made any sense…was Iris.

            “Iris…why me?” She leaned her head back against the door, staring up to her ceiling. “How am I going to tell her?” Summer wasn’t a person of many secrets, she was kind of a blabbermouth, as was evident of the events that just transpired.

            But she did have one, big secret. She looked down to her sweats, noting the bulge that stood against the fabric. Well…BIG being rather subjective. Summer swallowed and reached down, pulling her waistband down, and letting her cock spring free.

            Yes, Summer wasn’t all woman, she still had all the parts that ‘made’ her a female, just…an extra attachment. It was something she wasn’t even aware was abnormal, her parents were supportive, her friends were fine with it, her…well lets not get into that part. But the point was, she didn’t know she was different until she started college, and at that point, people saw her as either a freak, or an exotic animal.

            She hated it. She hated being seen as different, but she was fine with who she was. But the one thing that stuck in her head, well, two things, was Iris’s reaction to her having one, and Iris’s reaction…to its size.

            She reached down, taking her cock in her hand, easily wrapping around its girth, feeling the throbbing tube between her fingers. Another thing she discovered in college, people like her, girls with dicks, they were often expected to have massive dicks.

            Of course, having dicks the size people expected were crazy, but even then, she didn’t measure up in any sort of outstanding way. “F-fuck~” Summer moaned as she ran her hand up and down the length, the precum that leaked from her tip lubricating it very effectively.

            “Iris~” she moaned out loud, not even caring if anyone heard her, and she came. Her load was…adequate. Impressive for her, but compared to some people she had seen, almost nothing. A single rope managed to shoot past her head, landing on the door and dripping down a way, while the rest merely landed on her chest, stomach, and then just leaked out.

            “Will she hate me…or laugh at me?” Summer sniffed, a tear dripping down her cheek. She wiped it away with her hand, drying it off on her sweats. “I…I can’t think about that. She doesn’t know I have one. She…wouldn’t think any less of me…right?”

            Summer stood up, her legs like jelly, having to steady herself against the wall as she walked to her laundry room. She needed to get out of these clothes, take another shower, and just try and calm down…she wasn’t able to calm down.

            Time ticked by impossibly slow. Every time Summer looked at a clock it seemed to set time back, which made her panic thinking she was late, even though almost no time had passed. She was a wreck, and a shower, coffee, comfort food, nothing helped her calm down.

            “Thirty minutes…fuck I need to pick out something to wear.” Summer sighed as she got up off her couch, still in her bathrobe, her hair needing to be done up, makeup needing to be applied…she was a wreck.

            She went to her closet, looking at every outfit she had. “Too tacky. That’s a party dress, not formal dinner. This is a whore dress…this isn’t even mine.” With each denied outfit, Summer’s heart raced faster and faster. She had to wear something nice, something Iris would like, then she saw it.

            “Should I?” Summer pondered to herself as she held up the outfit in question. Her mind trailing to the possibilities of how things would turn out. She could be seen as taking nothing seriously, insulting Iris. On the other hand…the way Iris lit up when Summer told her…

            Summer breathed in, calming herself. She nodded, setting the outfit on the bed. “Okay…taking a hell of a gamble here but…lets go for it.” Summer smiled as she went to do up her hair, humming a little in anticipation. ~

            “Oh! She’s here already.” Iris nervously checked the timer on her oven. “Okay just five minutes, that’s fine. I’ll be right there~” Iris yelled to the front door as she made her way through her kitchen, making sure she wouldn’t trip in her boots.

            It had been so long since she got dressed up like this, she was shocked everything fit as well as it did…well, mostly everything. She tugged at her tights, trying to give her rear some room to move. Her getup was one she hadn’t worn in almost a decade.

            The chokers and chains may have been a bit excessive, but she did wear fishnets on a good portion of her exposed skin, so ‘excessive’ wasn’t something she worried about. She personally loved the look, but the way some of her clothes pudged up her skin, it made her look bigger than she was.

            But, to her, this was all for Summer. The way the girl seemed to light up with Iris’s whole gothic getup. She just knew she had to dress up for her, even if it was just tonight. She straightened up, letting out a pent-up breath and she opened the door, a warm smile on her face.

            “Hey there Summer, how are…you~” Iris’s words caught in her throat as she looked down at Summer, and Summer up at her, both of their jaws hanging. Summer gawked at the goth cougar in front of her. She really went all out to drive that fact home, and it made Summer absolutely throbbing at the sight, good thing she tucked.

            Iris was just in utter shock. The whole idea of Summer’s outfit was…perfect, she just didn’t expect it. Summer’s hair and makeup were fairly normal, but the cheerleader uniform she wore…it made Iris actually pull her legs together a little.

            “H-hey…Iris.” Summer’s voice was shaky, she was beyond nervous, not just form Iris’s beauty, but the worry of her outfit.

            “OH! Right uh…c-come on in. Make yourself at home. The food is almost ready so uh…” Iris trailed off, moving to the side to let Summer in. She walked past Iris, giving the older woman a look at her midriff and thighs. Iris felt an odd sensation come over her, a sort of…primal lust.

            She closed the door, a bit more forceful than intended, but Summer seamed unphased by it. Iris licked her lips, she wanted nothing more than to take Summer right then and there. Rip off her little cheerleader uniform, pin her to the wall, do so many things to the girl. “Oh…dinner, excuse me, let me get it out and set up.”

            Iris quickly nudged past Summer, making the girl yelp gently, but she didn’t mind all that much. It gave her a great view of Iris’s squished ass. Summer felt her cock harder even more, she had to really squeeze her legs to ensure it didn’t slip out. Iris’s ass was already amazing to look at, but now that it was encased in tights that seemed a little too small?

            Summer was in a perfect heaven, hell mix. As Iris rounded the corner to the kitchen, Summer couldn’t help but whimper slightly at the loss of the view. She slowly walked down the short hallway, keeping her legs tightly together, greatly slowing her progress.

            As she rounded the corner, she let out a small gasp at the kitchen table. “Oh wow. Iris you didn’t have to go all out like this for me.” The table was set with enough candles a church would get jealous, and the plates and silverware were so beautiful she wouldn’t normally consider eating off of them.

            “Of course! I promised you something nice, and I always aim to please. Now sit down, I hope you like duck. I used my own little recipe, well, one I found online at least, it called for pomegranate and stuff so…it’s my first-time cooking something like this and be honest.”

            Iris set the platter in the middle of the table. Summer couldn’t help but gawk at it, it was much more presentable than anything she could hope to cook up. “It looks amazing. I had no idea you were a cook.”

            Iris chuckled as she sat down across from Summer, pulling her chair up and readying herself. “Well I’m not, if I’m being honest. I can cook simple stuff, but something like this was just…spur of the moment.”

            Summer raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face. “So a duck is something you get just ‘spur of the moment’? For a neighbor you only really met today?” Iris blushed, and it was Summer’s turn to chuckle. She reached forward with her knife and fork, cutting herself a piece of the bird.

            “Well…it uh…was actually something I had in the freezer. A friend gave me a duck they shot and killed on a hunting trip. Okay a lot of ducks they shot and killed, so I’ve been meaning to cook with them for some time now so…why not?” Iris smiled as she took a turn carving the duck, taking much bigger slices than Summer did.

            Summer watched in an odd fascination as Iris made her plate. Something so simple, yet she had this majestic air about her. She didn’t even realize she was staring until Iris brought her out of her daydream. “Summer? You okay?”

            Summer blinked, straightening in her chair as she cut into her slice of duck. “Y-yeah. Sorry, just uh…zoned out there for a second.” She lifted the meat to her mouth, licking her lips. She expected it to be good, but on the off chance it wasn’t, she was trying to prepare herself so not to insult Iris or hurt her feelings.

            Thankfully she didn’t have to worry. The moment it hit her mouth, she let out a moan of satisfaction, making Iris get a little giddy. “Its sho good.” Summer blushed, realizing she was talking with her mouthful, quickly swallowing before continuing. “Its so good. The flavors are amazing. And its so tender and juicy. You’re amazing Iris.”

            Iris sniffed, her eyes watering up slightly. “Oh, you’re too kind. You flatter this old woman.” She took a bite of her own slice, humming at its taste.

            “Iris, you’re not old. And I’ll happily flatter you all night, if it means you’ll smile like that.” Summer gulped, she took a big shot in the dark with that compliment, and thankfully it paid off.

            “Oh, quite the charmer, aren’t you?” Iris smirked as she leaned forward on the table, staring down Summer with a playful look. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you acted all cute and innocent earlier today just to get this date with me~”

            Summer blushed at the acquisition, raising her hands up in her defense. “Uh…no I’m a total nerd. I’m terrible with talking to beautiful women I just…” Summer’s heart was racing faster than she ever could imagine it could race. The look Iris was giving her was making her so wet, and her cock was already throbbing between her legs.

            She couldn’t take it anymore, she either had to get some relief or come clean. “Uh…listen, Iris. There is something I do need to come clean about.” Iris wiped the smirk from her face, taking on a more caring and worried look.

            “Is it about me?”

            “No no, well, not exactly. Its more me, and…something about me I…” Summer swallowed, she felt herself getting choked up about this. Why? Was it because of her feelings for Iris, or the fact she was coming out to an almost complete stranger?

            Iris seemed to sense something was wrong, so she stood up and walked around the table to Summer, kneeling beside her. “Come one sweetie, you can tell me anything. I know we kind of just officially met earlier today, but…I care for you. I won’t condemn you, or think any less of you, no matter what you tell me.”

            Summer nodded, looking up to Iris’s face, wanting nothing more than to just kiss the older woman and let everything else disappear. But she couldn’t. this was real. The choices she made mattered.

            She reached down, grabbing Iris’s hand, holding it between both of hers, before lowering it down to her nether regions. Iris was shocked this, trying to pull away. “S-Summer, I’m flattered but…wait…is…”

            Iris looked down, trying to make sure if what she was feeling was actually real. Summer let go of her hand, using her hands instead to pull up her own skirt, showing the bulge that Iris was rubbing.

            “I…I didn’t know how to say it so…I just…I’m sorry.” Summer felt like she was on the verge of tears. Iris was just staring at it, as if she was trying to comprehend what was going on.

            She turned to Summer after an agonizingly long minute, her face unreadable. “You were so worried about this?” Summer’s heart felt like it stopped, she just stared at Iris with a lost expression. Iris slowly leaned in to Summer, parting her lips the closer she got.

            Summer met her lips, moaning and whimpering into Iris’s lips. This kiss wasn’t like before, this one was filled with love, compassion, yearning. All while they were locked at the lips, Iris’s other hand moved across Summer’s bulge, rubbing the girl’s already painfully hard erection.

            Iris pulled away, leaving Summer panting, begging for more. “You’re so cute Summer. Should we…move this somewhere else?” Summer nodded, completely unable to form words. Iris smiled, gently wrapping her spare arm around Summer to pull her out of her chair. This was going to be fun


End file.
